


Moon dust 2

by Lasgalenth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalenth/pseuds/Lasgalenth





	1. Chapter 1

最近坐了好几次二一太太的车，觉得很是不错，受到了良好的刺激，决定自己开个老牛车练练手。

百字文二三则

梅熊

梅斯罗斯一进门就发现了不速之客。

“你！”意识到自己太大声，他顿了顿，把声音压低了，问：“你疯了？”

那个不速之客松松垮垮穿着他的睡衣，歪七倒八躺在他的床上，咔哧咔哧吃着他的零食，吧砸吧砸喝着他的红酒，还一脸无辜地看着他：“你都不想我吗？”

“这是佛密诺斯！我们在被流放！”梅斯罗斯扶额，“你怎么进来的？”

不速之客满不在乎耸耸肩，睡衣就滑到肩头，岌岌可危：“这有什么难的。我只要把发辫里的金丝取掉，低下头，跟你父亲那些追随者有什么两样？我又没长两个头。”

梅斯罗斯翻了个白眼：“然后驾轻就熟地翻窗对吧？”早年氛围还好的时候，他曾带芬巩来玩过几次。

芬巩撅起嘴：“你问东问西的样子一点也不帅！”他试着坐起来一些，结果睡衣在他动作间终于滑下去了。

梅斯罗斯眉一挑，故作粗鲁地将领口扯松些：“哦？是吗？”他知道芬巩对他的锁骨有着异常的迷恋，半扯领口的动作总是能引得对方扑上来帮他完成剩下的部分。果然芬巩一跃而起，几步跳到他跟前，抬手就拽他的立领。他趁机把睡衣带子一抽，芬巩立刻变得光溜溜。

果然什么也没穿！

梅斯罗斯把他带起来，往躺椅上一丢，自己双臂撑在他头两侧，单膝跪上去，芬巩立刻勾下他的颈，粘上他的唇。芬巩尝起来有零食和酒的味道，梅斯罗斯知道他喜欢温柔的吻和大力的爱抚。他直接将手探至对方双腿间，触到一片湿润，带有他新购的沐浴精油的芬芳。

“你……”

芬巩眼帘半阖，惺忪地看他：“我等你的时候决定做点有效率的事。”他把手掌按在梅斯罗斯的裆部，将红发精灵推起身，探过头去，隔着衣物亲吻迅速隆起的部位。梅斯罗斯低吼一声，猛地把他重新推倒，双手毛躁地撕扯自己的腰带。芬巩抬起右腿，用脚趾去挑他未解完的衣扣，却被梅斯罗斯一把抓住，放在肩头。梅斯罗斯的右手探入终于解开的腰带，略褪下些许裤腰，便掏出性器，迫不及待抵至芬巩的身下，一贯而入。

芬巩闷哼一声，早已润滑的地方顺利接纳了硕大灼热的性器，带给他久违的酥痒和满足。他向后扬起头，喉结上下颤动着，下身迎合梅斯罗斯抽插的节奏撞上去，努力使交合更加深入。梅斯罗斯放开扶住他右腿的手，改而用双手揉捏他的臀瓣，芬巩舒服地大声呻吟。梅斯罗斯立刻腾出一只手捂他的嘴。

“你想让整个居住区的精灵都听见？”

芬巩点点头，又迅速摇摇头。梅斯罗斯快速脱掉自己的上衣，把内衫剥下，揉成一团塞进他嘴里：“咬着！”说完，他赤裸上身，却保持松垮着裤子只露出性器的姿势，重新开始激烈地抽插。芬巩双手紧紧抓住躺椅边沿，不断挺腰摆臀，仿佛一匹烈马。当快感累积至顶峰时，他情不自禁地伸手摸向自己已挺立到小腹的性器，谁知却被梅斯罗斯啪地一手拍掉。

“我知道你只靠被抽插也能达到高潮。”

芬巩呜了一声，正要抗议，门口突然传来一阵敲门声。

“Nelyo，你在吗？”是安瑞斯。

芬巩立刻想抽身寻找躲藏之处，却被梅斯罗斯按住。红发精灵不但不理会安瑞斯，反而加大了抽插的力度和频率。芬巩的身体随他的节奏前后耸动着，眼睛却忍不住往门口瞥。梅斯罗斯轻笑着往他耳朵里吹气：“你再不快高潮，他可能会进来哦。对了，我好像没锁门。”

似乎为了印证梅斯罗斯的话，安瑞斯又在门外道：“Nelyo，你在不在？我可以进去吗？”

芬巩倏然紧张起来，肌肉紧绷，浑身上下变得愈发敏感，梅斯罗斯舔着他的耳尖，轻声道：“Findekano，为我射出来。”芬巩猛地一颤，将脸埋进他的颈间，达到了高潮。梅斯罗斯满意地紧接着射在他的体内。

“什么嘛？大白天锁着门，我去找Tyelko玩！”安瑞斯咕哝着，脚步声渐渐远去。

芬巩从梅斯罗斯颈间抬头，吐掉嘴里的衬衫，怒视：“你不是说没锁门？”

“那样更刺激不是吗？”梅斯罗斯从他体内退出来，在他身边坐下，拍拍他的臀，换上温柔的表情，道：“我想你了。”

二牙和三五待更

我本来打算一次写完，但血槽已空。司机不是谁都能当的啊…


	2. Chapter 2

在做完第一次之后，他们迅速堕入短暂而无梦的小憩，直到芬罗德在温暖中醒来。洞口的水帘带来阵阵潮湿的凉意，但洞内小小的火把烧得正暖，而暖意更多是来自紧贴在背脊的赤裸胸膛。梅格洛尔膝盖微微蜷起，以一种占有而保护的姿势从后面抱住他，使他们仿佛锲合良好的两柄汤勺。

芬罗德为自己的比喻笑起来，他微微挪动了下，意识到对方此刻软下来的性器正抵在自己的臀缝里，便起了恶作剧的心思。他稍稍向后撅起臀部，以极小的幅度上下摩擦。

梅格洛尔的意识很快随着他的性器一起苏醒，手臂把芬罗德拦腰搂得更紧，头则埋进他的颈窝，吮吸他光滑的肌肤，手却也没停下，一路下滑，将他的性器握在掌中。芬罗德舒服地轻哼，转过头来，梅格洛尔便用右肘撑起上身，低头与他亲吻。

于情事上，梅格洛尔是芬罗德唯一的老师和对象，所以他无从比较好坏，但他对自己所领略的一切都感到满意。他知道梅格洛尔在他之前有过别人，男女皆有。有时，占有欲使他心里发堵，但他也明白这对梅格洛尔不公平，因为那都是很久以前的过去，有些甚至可以追溯到他出生之前。

似乎感知了芬罗德轻微的情绪波动，梅格洛尔微微离开他的唇，轻声道：“你知道你是不同的，对吗？”

芬罗德一时不知如何作答。他觉得自己是知道的，但有时又觉得这还不够。

梅格洛尔叹了口气，吻上他的金发：“你知道我是爱你的。这个字，我从未对任何人说过。”

芬罗德胸口一紧，似有什么情绪要奔涌而出，他将梅格洛尔的手抓起来，与之十指交缠，凝视对方的眼，轻声回应：“我知道。”梅格洛尔再度低下头来，细细亲吻他的嘴唇，他们的颈项因为体位而略微交错，让芬罗德想到了天鹅的交颈。身体还因之前的交欢而舒展，梅格洛尔重新躺下来后，抬起芬罗德的左腿，从背后毫不费力地进入了他。

因着不能看到梅格洛尔的脸庞，无法与他耳鬓厮磨，芬罗德闭上眼，所有的感受都集中到结合处，他向后靠了靠，顺势把左腿架在梅格洛尔的大腿上，脚趾缠上他的小腿腹。梅格洛尔腾出手来，绕到芬罗德的胸前，娴熟地安抚他的乳首与小腹。

这种姿势并不能过于激烈地交合，但他们在经历了刚才第一次久别重逢的迫不及待与狂野餮足之后，都对现在这种更多温存的节奏感到惬意。

“Ingoldo……你是我的……”梅格洛尔深深浅浅抽插着，在芬罗德耳边呢喃。他清楚芬罗德喜欢这种被占有的宣告方式。

果然芬罗德身体轻颤了一下，梅格洛尔立刻感到性器被绞得更紧。芬罗德回过头，因着角度有限，梅格洛尔只能看到他的侧面。他深情地吻上金发精灵的眼角，灵巧的手指抚摸他优雅的颈：“等……流放结束，你愿意……搬出来和我一起住吗？”

芬罗德眼睛倏然睁大：“Makalaure，你是在……”

“向你求婚？”梅格洛尔的吻从他的眼角游移至他的脸颊，又来到他的唇边，“是的，那么，你的回答是？”

芬罗德努力将头再偏过来些，大力贴上他的唇：“你难道不知道答案吗？”

梅格洛尔猛地抬起身，将芬罗德完全翻过来，以与他面对面的姿势再次狠狠进入他，深而快地抽插，眼睛却凝望进芬罗德的湛蓝：“我想听你说出来，Findarato Arafinwion，你愿意……与我结为永恒的伴侣吗？”

芬罗德因着身体的快感和内心满溢的幸福而大声呻吟，他伸出双臂勾下梅格洛尔的颈，将唇贴至他的耳边，喘息着回答：“我愿意……我愿意。”梅格洛尔低低地长哼一声，达到了高潮，并将芬罗德带向绝顶。

 

三五继续待更。

二哥表示，在被作者卡了不知多少次肉之后，终于上了趟车(ya kou)，是作者良心未泯的表现。


End file.
